Sand Rose
by The Last Cerulean Petal
Summary: Naruto lost someone very important to him, and the only thing he has to remember him by is a beautiful red rose... Naruto x Gaara! AN: YAOI! LEMON! Boy x Boy. One Shot!


**This is a one-shot story. The reason is because it seems to have a good plot and I don't know how to continue it in any other way. : But, I will continue it if I get enough Reviews to continue it, I **_**may**_** think about it. ;3**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I may own is the plot. I don't own the great Naruto manga/anime, nor do I own Gaara or Naruto. If I did, you wouldn't want to know what I would do... xD But I think this story gives my readers quite an idea.**

**Warnings: Fluff, Lemon.**

**Time for the story...**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Prologue: **_Naruto stood in front of the place... The place that held his dear love, his only love... The blonde had a pitiful look on his face, one that he's never had ever before. He held that one, gorgeous, red rose that his love had given him close to his heart. The beautiful petals were wilting away slowly, peeling off very slightly each day. It was raining... no, pouring. The first day in a long while, it was dark and musky, the perfect setting for a day like this. Naruto fell to his knees, holding his head down and his rose closely, sobbing softly. He then looked up, tears rolling down his cheeks, raindrops trailing in their path. The wrecked blonde stared at the sky, searching for any comforting light... none. It was like this day was waiting to happen..._

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"_Gaara..."_

_That name was like heaven to him, and even more heavenly when __**he **__said it..._

Naruto was training by the waterfall, only in some orange and blue swim trunks, and a white tank top. He was making clones of himself, using half his chakra to make one a good opponent from him. He had been training since 4 AM, and it was now... 7 PM. Baka. Doesn't even know when to sleep.

Grunts were echoing throughout the waterfall place, Naruto was standing on the water along with his clone. His clone was all beaten up, while the blonde had a few scratches and bruises here and there, and he was absolutely tired. Clone Naruto charged at him at full speed, Naruto's eyesight became blurry and he didn't even see it coming.

"AUGH!"

Naruto groaned and was hurled into a tree, all the way from the water the clone hit him into the forest. Naruto sat there, panting, the clone disappeared in a puff of air. The blonde was breathless, sitting there, soaked in his sweat and water. He looked up at the tree he was sitting against, someone was there.

"Anou, my Baka."

Gaara sat on the tree branch silently, it was a bit dark so you couldn't see his face. But Naruto felt him grinning through the darkness of the shade under the tree. Next thing Gaara was in front of him, a happy look on his pale face. Naruto looked up tiredly and smiled warmly.

"Why do you look so happy?" Naruto asked softly, getting up and hugging Gaara.

"Ooh, I just have something for you at home is all." Gaara whispered in the curious blonde's ear, smirking.

Naruto looked at the red-head, he tilted his head stupidly and smiled mischievously.

"Na-Nani?"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Gaara held his hands over Naruto's closed eyes, who could trust him? He opened the door to their room and stopped the blonde in the doorway.

"Gaara-Kuuun!" Naruto whined, "What is i-" Gaara took his hands from the blonde's eyes and his jaw dropped to the floor.

The room had a strawberry scent, and a hint of vanilla. It was covered in candles, all over the dresser, side table, floor, bed, and nightstand! The room was all clean and the bed had a fluffy white comforter over it, in which you would go to find Naruto to feel it non-stop. Under the comforter were red silk sheets with little orange foxes on them, this made Naruto smile so big his cheeks hurt. He spun around to Gaara and hopped over to him, smiling and jumping up and down.

"Ahh! It's... So beautiful! I love it! How di-" Naruto was stopped, Gaara put a slim finger to his lips.

The redhead had a small blush across his nose, you can even see it in the dim light emitting from the candles. He took off his shirt, showing off his body in a tight fishnet top. He was really embarrassed, and started looking to the floor. Naruto was smiling the whole time, but having a hard time not attacking his KAWAII love! His face was already bright red, and on the verge of exploding from his nose. The blonde put his hand under his love's chin and made him look him in the face.

"Panda-Kun, you don't have to be shy in front of me." Naruto said softly, Gaara blushed even more when he used his nickname.

Gaara nodded and smiled sheepishly, Naruto embraced him and kissed him gently on the lips, keeping a teasing distance between them. The redhead whined a bit when Naruto teased him like this, and gained the lead when he slammed the blonde against the wall. Now Gaara was back! Naruto grinned, showing his fangs and kissed his Panda deeply, leaning over him. Gaara moaned in his throat and grabbed his Kitsune, dragging him to the bed, then throwing him down. Naruto liked this kinkiness and growled at Gaara, who responded by ripping off the blonde's shirt.

"Ooh, feisty." Naruto purred and giggled.

Gaara pounced on top of Naruto, devouring his mouth with his tongue. He licked more at Naruto's lips, begging for entrance, and was answered by a slight groan and parting of the blonde's lips. He stopped kissing his love for a moment, gaining back his breath after gasping for it, he went back at Naruto, purring slightly when he felt the Kitsune trailing his fingers down his back slowly. Gaara arched into this, nibbling on Naruto's lower lip, asking for more. The blonde's fingers went to Gaara's hips, slowly loosening his pants to reveal brown and maroon boxers.

The Fox licked his lips, "My favorite..." he whispered in a husky voice. This made Gaara blush once more, he smiled and stood up on his knees, the Kitsune below him. He made this a show for his blonde love, slipping his thumb in the side of his pants, unclothing them and revealing his boxers, half slipped off. Naruto just looked fixedly up and down Gaara.

"Aishiteru, Panda-Kun..." Naruto said breathlessly. Gaara smiled warmly, he loved it when his Fox said this. It was always so rare he would, that's what made it so special... "Aishiteru, my Baka." Gaara looked happily at his love, taking off his boxers completely. The blonde ogled his Panda up and down, sitting up, he slipped off his pants and boxers, lying back down, panting under his love. Gaara held his hands at the Fox's legs, spreading them open. Naruto inhaled deeply and grabbed his Panda's hand, tightly gripping it.

Gaara positioned himself and slowly entered Naruto, receiving a small hiss from the blonde. "Go-Gomen, Naruto-Kun..." He said breathlessly, coming out slowly and making sure Naruto was ready again. His Kitsune nodded, biting his lower lip and grunting as Gaara entered him further. The blonde cried out, jerking his hips to Gaara's, who moaned deeply in his throat. He held up Naruto's legs, going in and out a bit deeper. Naruto moaned in sync with each thrust, holding onto the bed sheets, and onto Gaara's arm.

They were both sweating from this event, panting faster in bliss of this. Gaara picked up Naruto, holding him tightly and lifting him up and down, up and down... Naruto groaned in enjoyment, holding his eyes closed at how good this felt. The Fox held onto his love tightly, lifting up and down with him, both moaning together each lift.

"Nnn ahh! Ah! Ga-Gaara... Mmnnah..." The blonde said hoarsely, being turned around by his Gaara. He set himself on his knees, his head resting on the bed as Gaara penetrated him once more. It didn't hurt anymore, the only thing the blonde wanted was more of it...

Gaara moaned deeply, grunting as he was close to reaching his point, he leaned over Naruto, they're body heats together. He held his hands at the Fox's hips, thrusting harder in and out of him. Naruto held his mouth open, moaning in short cries each jerk of Gaara's hips. They both started to shudder, close to coming, Gaara went a bit faster, clenching his eyes shut.

He grabbed Naruto to him, holding him to his chest and thrusting quickly in and out of him. They both groaned, Naruto put his arm around Gaara, staring at him lovingly. The blonde panted, biting down on his lip, grunting ever harshly, thrusting into his love. Gaara looked at him, a moan escaped his mouth and he moved closer to Naruto, kissing him deeply.

Finally, Gaara grunted and moaned loudly, clenching onto Naruto's sides. Naruto cried out and held his eyes closed, falling forward on the bed, his eyes closed, he panted deeply, all sweaty. Gaara fell on top of him, panting with him, eyes half-lidded, he grunted once more and bucked his hips, Naruto leaned up and cried out. He fell back, Gaara held onto him from behind tightly.

"Naruto... Kun..." Gaara said slowly, taking short breaths, "Aish... iteru... so much..." He smiled, lifting himself to Naruto's shoulder and kissing him tenderly on the cheek. Naruto was already half-asleep, he smirked, parting his lips and mouthing, "I love you." To his Panda-Kun...

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Naruto held onto the rose tightly, looking down at the grave. He was smiling so warmly it was hard to tell that he was actually very vulnerable and depressed. The blonde didn't want to believe that he was gone, disappeared from the world in just one day.

He was sobbing uncontrollably, holding a closed fist up to his eye to try and suppress the tears. Nothing seemed to work... But, one thing was sure. He would always love him, always. At least he had wonderful memories to remember that they shared, the good ones. He laughed slightly remembering the day he met him. He was so nervous, the blonde passed out in front of his love's feet.

Naruto wiped his eyes once more, looking down at the rose and smiling, just imagining that day before his love died, when he gave him this rose. And the flower was still in its perfect form. The rose to him was so precious, he would keep it forever...

It had stopped raining, the sun was coming out slowly, bringing life to everything once more. Except for his only love... Gaara... His Panda-Kun...

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**:'( This even made me sad! Dx I hope you liked it.**

**Please Read And Review of what you thought of this One-Shot.**

**Thank you. :')**


End file.
